


On-the-job Training

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	On-the-job Training

  


It was, Aris decided, the absolute last time he even _looked_ at his ship without knowing exactly where his children were.

Most younglings would simply pout upon learning they would be left with their mother's mother while their father hunted an interstellar fugitive, but _his_ had decided that they would sneak aboard and hide inside the escape pods. He'd been halfway to his destination when the sound of an ill-timed sneeze had alerted him to his children's presence, and now he found himself looking down into two pairs of big brown eyes as they tried to convince him not to return them.

"_Please,_ Daddy? We wanna stay here wif you," Rhisa insisted.

Kael nodded, pointing at his sister. "Uh-huh."

Aris put his hands on his hips, glaring down at them. "I left you two with your grandmother for a reason – what I do is too dangerous for you to help me with."

His firstborn widened her eyes in a display of guile that she could have only learned from her mother. "Everybody says you're the bestest."

"Do they." She nodded and Aris glared harder, trying not to smile at the way Rhisa was trying to manipulate him.

Squirming beneath his stare, the little girl finally started to giggle. "You're real bad at tryin' to look mean, Daddy." At that, he _did_ smile and Kael wilted in relief. "What kinda bad guys are we gonna catch?"

"_I_ am going to catch a very stupid man while _you_ stay here in the tel'tak," he snorted.

Rhisa stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. "Aw, Daddy."

"I mean it, young lady." Aris shook his index finger at her for emphasis and slid into the pilot's seat to check their coordinates. Kael toddled up beside him and held his arms up in a silent demand to be held, so Aris scooped him up and placed him on his lap. "Did she make you miss out on Grandma's cookies?"

"Uh-huh," his son replied, snuggling into his arms happily. "S'okay."

"Your mother's going to kill me."

Rhisa came over with his visor on her head. "No way; she likes you lots! Maybe she'll chase you wif a spat…spats… - spastlua? Yeah, wif a spastlua again."

Aris sighed. "Both Mommy _and_ Grandma are going to chase me with a spatula if anything happens to either of you."

"We'll be good."

"That's what I'm afraid of."


End file.
